Impossibly Possible
by TwilightPoison
Summary: It has been twenty years since Embry has first phased, and he still has yet to imprint. He has had it with the pack, he get's angry and takes off. Adventure, trouble and excitement follow him as he sets off on his own, searching for her.
1. Thanksgiving

**Please bear with me guys, this is my first fic. Most of this story will be from Embry's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are definitely welcomed. I hope to have chapter two posted soon.**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>20 years. <em>

_It has been 20 fucking years since my first phase and where have I gotten? Nowhere._

_My brothers run around all day long with a dopey ass grin on their face. It was all because of their precious little imprints._

_Legend has it that imprinting is supposed to be rare. What a crock of shit. _

_Every single one of them. Except for me. _

_They all keep telling me that it will happen when I least expect it, but honestly I stopped expecting it about 10 years ago. Still nothing._

_Who wants to imprint anyways? I'm seriously beginning to think that it is not even worth it._

_Does anyone seriously want to have steel cables connecting them to their significant other? To have to be anything and everything that person wants. _

_No...well okay...maybe a little._

_Only because I have seen in my brothers minds._

_But I sure as hell wasn't going to sit around and wait for her. _

_Its time to do something for me. Its time to find out who Embry really is._

* * *

><p><em><strong>What else should I be?<strong>_

_**All apologies.**_

_**What else could I say?**_

_**Everyone is gay.**_

_**What else could I write?**_

_**I don't have the right.**_

_**What else should I be?**_

_**All Apologies.**_

_**-Nirvana**_

**Chapter 1**

**Thanksgiving**

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving, and if the boring ass patrols weren't enough to put me in a crap-tastic mood then the start of the Holiday season was.

_"Oh quit bitching, Call."_ Leah thought at me as we circled the perimeter of La Push.

_"Well, maybe if you just tried to stay out of my head then we wouldn't have a problem."_I growled back at her.

_"What the fuck ever, Embry. Its kind of hard when all your thoughts are practically screaming in my head."_she huffed as she ran off in the other direction.

Shakes my head as I near the tree line when I conjure up the heat, letting it flow through each of my limbs as I phase back to human. Unties my tattered shorts from around my ankles while I make my way into the house.

_Why the fuck did I decide to move in with Brady and Collin? Beats the shit out of me._

_I guess it really beats the shit out of living with my mom. _

What kind of guy wants to still be living with his mom?

I'm technically 36 years old, forever trapped in the body of a 23 year old.

_I bet Steven Tyler would pay out of the ass to bottle up at least an ounce of this "stay young forever magic" that runs through my veins._

Turns up my nose in disgust when the scent of sex hits me as soon as I walk into the back door of the rundown shack that we reside in.

Mutters under my breath, "_Fucking bullshit, Collin!" _

_"Do you two not ever leave that god forsaken bedroom?"_

I walk into my tiny ass room and kick my shoes off, thinking to myself that I probably shouldn't be too harsh on them.

Collin had imprinted only a few short months earlier, and luckily for him it was someone his age. Some of our other not so lucky pack mates had imprinted on babies. From the outside looking in, I know it sounds disgusting. If you were only in their heads like I was then you might understand.

The goons do not have one alterior thought in their puny wolf brains.

Ive seen even the toughest of tough guys playing make up and princess many, many times.

There is supposed to be a purpose behind this imprinting thing, but my brothers only seem to have theories.

_Mating. _

That one odd word that many of them used.

To me when someone says "Mating" I think of some shit you would see on the Discovery channel.

Sam and the others took this shit seriously. Your mate was supposed to be the perfect woman for you. The perfect genetic match for producing a strong shifter gene.

* * *

><p>I was already dreading this week and it was only Monday. Exhausted from the long, boring patrols I plop down on my bed. Not even caring that I haven't had any sheets on my bed for over a month.<p>

I stretch back on the pillow letting my thoughts drift elsewhere, to a place where there are no worries about mating or imprints; a place full of ladies, all who wanted a piece of my fine ass.

I let hand rest on my stomach as I think of them all one by one, dissecting each of their features.

_Blonde, brunette, redhead._

_That's all I need right there._

My member begins to twitch as I think of the women grinding their bodies all over me.

Their firm, perky tits just begging for a motorboat.

A groan escapes as I give in and unbutton my shorts, letting my now erect dick spring free. I wrap my fingers around the base, giving it a squeeze; letting my fantasy continue...

_I smirk to myself as the three women lay side by side on my King size bed. _

_"Now THIS is a buffet" _

_Each of them with their glorious bod, just laying there spread eagle. _

_My eyes roam over each of their bodies trying to decide which of them I want to taste first._

_The aroma of sex filling the air completely. _

_I trace my fingers over the blonde's thigh, practically making her cum with a single touch. _

_"That's why YOU are THE sex god, Call."_

_I dip a finger into her tight slit as I get down on my knees, taking in the beauty of the petite blonde's pink folds. _

_The glisten proving that she was the one ready to take all of "not so little" Embry in. _

_With one stroke of my cock, I thrust into her with a grunt. _

_My dick throbbing with the redhead sits on her face. _

_So many bodies...the sounds of my hips hitting hers..._

_...moans..._

Grunts as I release into my hand, squeezing my balls as I continue to milk my cock.

Now if only it were that easy to find three gorgeous women who were up for a foursome, then this imprint shit would get out of my head.

Picks up a dirty t-shirt from my floor and wipes my hand clean. Tosses the shirt aside as I zip up my shorts.

* * *

><p><em>"I need to get out of this fucking house."<em>

Snatches my cell phone off the bedside table, scrolling through the endless numbers in my phone book until I come across Seth's.

_(text) Get your ass to the bar, pussy lick. _

_I shake my head at his reply, but then realize that I basically just asked for it. _

_(Seth) You are just jealous that I have a pussy to lick, Call. _

_(text) Whatever Clearwater. Just come on! It's been forever! You can go out, just ONE night!_

_(Seth) Fine, but not late. Emma has been sick all day, this pregnancy is really getting to her._

_(text) Fine, meet me in twenty._

Seth and his wife/imprint Emma were expecting their first bouncing, bundle of joy this Winter.

Yeah, I feel bad for wanting to drag him away from his wife, but shit, I can't help but miss the days when I had at least some of my bro's to hang with.

Now they all had their husbandly duties to tend to.

_Yeah, yeah...Okay. What If I am jealous?_

I'm sure I could go out and meet a pretty nice girl, because I am quite the charmer.

But who is to say I won't imprint? And If I do, I would be hurting someone without even being able to help it.

Stands up from my bed and walks over to my closet, grabbing the first clean shirt I see.

Pats my pockets down to make sure my keys are still there, nods at myself as I dart down the hallway and out to my Harley.

I am sitting at the bar on my second Jack and coke when Seth finally decided to grace my presence.

_"Where the hell have you been, Clearwater? Turning into an old man I see!" _

_Snorts, taking a sip of my drink._

_"See Emb, the only reason I don't kick your ass is that deep, deep down inside of you I know you have always been jealous of me." Seth said, laughing as he sat down._

_"Whatever bro, let's leave that shit at the door tonight, I need to get imprinting OFF of my mind because obviously it's never going to happen for me. EVER."_

_"Come on Call, you know that isn't true. Maybe the gods are trying to teach you something. Patience is a virtue...or blah blah blah whatever that saying is." _

_"Do you know what I realized today, Seth? It's been 20 years since my first phase." grumbles under my breath._

The afternoon went on as usual, Seth ended up ducking out about an hour later. Here I was again, left alone.

_Might as well get shit faced._

I reached behind the bar and with my wolf speed I snatched to entire bottle of tequila and shoved it under my jacket, making my way for the door.

Looking behind me as I jog down the road, in the direction of First Beach.

* * *

><p>I poured myself into my patrols over the next few days. All of the other guys were busy spending time with their families so, me being the nice guy that I am, volunteered to take over.<p>

_Nothing, as usual._

I ran full speed throughout the lush, green forest, stretching my legs out, letting them take me as fast as I can go. My wolf instincts taking over completely, glad that finally for once I am alone on patrols.

I continue heading North, noticing the weather changing slightly, knowing I am probably near Canada or Alaska, considering I have been running for a couple of hours.

Finally deciding that I may need to head home when the sounds and smells change slightly around me.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, the first of many pointless holiday's that were to come.

At least in my book anyways.

All holiday's are the same. People getting together to eat.

_Shit, we do that every day around here._

Yeah yeah I know, it's supposed to be about family. But, guess what? It's not. I absolutely refused to sit around one more fucking table and listen to the same old stories, with the same old people.

Everyone just LOVES to treat me like I have some defect, since I have been without an imprint for so long.

_I will NEVER be the center of anyone's fucking pity part._

_NEVER._

Finally, I am home and in my big empty bed. I try to think of loneliness as a comfort, at least there are no surprises, no shattered hopes with being alone. You know what they say, if you don't expect anything, you won't get hurt.

_Boy how I wish that was true_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yay!"<em> I sarcastically thought while I pulled myself out of bed the next day.

Jerks my head over at the clock, groaning when I realize that it's almost noon.

"_Shit! Motherfucker!"_

I run down the hallway to grab a quick shower, knowing Sam will kill me if I am late for this stupid lunch.

My mood quickly changing as I enter the Uley home, the aroma of delicious foods hitting me like a brick wall.

I make a bee-line for the kitchen, instantly grabbing a slice of ham and shoving it into my mouth. Laughing as Emily swats my hand away.

_"Not yet young man!" she laughed. _

_"Sorry, Em. I am famished." flashing her a smirk._

Sam had stopped phasing shortly after the spill with the Volturi after Renesmee, Jacobs imprint, was born. He had decided it was time to start aging alongside his wife Emily.

They have two children Isaac and Samantha.

Twins.

Of course, they are cursed...Oh I mean blessed with the shifter gene.

Isaac had first phased around his fourteenth birthday and then his sister shortly after.

The younger wolves were stuck with "babysitting duty" as I like to call it. They had the job of showing them the ropes. Fighting, patrolling and tracking down rogue vampire.

Doing what we are made to do is the best part.

I try my best not to pick any fights with any of the rogue vampires that come around.

Usually they are only curious about the Cullen's.

Laughing as Isaac darts through the kitchen, knocking over the plate of muffins Emily had fresh baked, shakes my head as I bend down and begin to pick them up for her.

_"That kid is something else Emily, going to have to tie him to his chair."_

_"What can I say Emb, he gets it from his dad."_

_"Is there anything I can help you do? Clean off a few plates?" I smirk. _

_"You are a pro at that aren't you?" she laughed_

_"Aren't we all?" giving her my best smile as Sam then comes into the room._

These two have never been known for their lack of PDA.

I roll my eyes as they have their usual "mini" make out session in the kitchen.

_Am I the only one who thinks this is disgusting? Probably._

I turn around and walk into the living room as everyone begins to arrive.

Jared and Kim...Paul and Rachel...Jacob and Ness...Seth and Emma...Leah and Evan...Collin and Stacy...Brady and Amy...Quil and Claire...

and so on...and so on...

_Here we go._

_Let the Embry pity party begin._

I try my best to duck back in a corner away from them all, but I'm soon surrounded like a buzzard to road kill.

_"Couldn't find a date could you, Call?" Paul snickered as he walked over to me._

_I could then hear Jared bellowing laughter as Leah made a snide remark._

_"Aww, you will find her someday sweetie." Rachel added._

Suddenly I felt angry...frustrated...like finally this built up anger was about to explode from me.

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU ALL! I AM SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF ALL OF THIS!"_

My body shaking as everyone tries to tell me to calm down.

_"CALM DOWN HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU ALL WANT? SCREW YOU ALL!_

_I AM NEVER GOING TO FIND MY IMPRINT! I AM SICK OF YOU ALL FEELING SORRY FOR ME! FUCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!_

I storm out of the house, not even looking back as I finally let the anger work to my advantage, bursting out of my clothes and fur taking its place.

I run as quick as I can, needing to get as far away from those sickening people as possible.

_Yeah. I have officially lost it._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I promise this is going somewhere. I am already starting on chapter two of this story. Embry is full of conflict, and he finally just lost his cool. I am excited for you all to follow along with his journey! Reviews would be AWESOME! <strong>


	2. Californication

**Chapter 2.**

**Californication.**

* * *

><p><em>Destruction leads to a very rough road<br>But it also breeds creation  
>And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar<br>They are just another good vibration  
>And tidal waves couldn't save the world<br>From Californication_

_Californication- Red Hot Chili Peppers_

* * *

><p><em>Im not really sure how long I had been running for, I just know that the climate had changed. The rain had stopped and the temperature had risen. I try and count back the hours as I continue to run south, but the days had seemed to jumble together. <em>

_Yeah, I know I probably shouldn't have stormed out like I did._

_But, I can't change that now._

_They know I didn't mean what I said._

* * *

><p>I finally decide to phase back to human when I hear the bustling of cars and noises from the city. I realize then that I have no clothes.<p>

_Just fucking great._

I sneak up to someones back yard and praise the gods when I see some men's clothing hanging from a line.

The pants are way too short and the shirt way too tight, but at least I am no longer naked.

I sneak around the side of the house and head down the street, trying to figure out just where I am.

A smirk instantly spreads across my face as the city streets become more congested and I notice a sign saying Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><em>No fucking way.<em>

_California._

_I have always wanted to come here._

The city streets full of people as I search for a hotel room, glad that my wallet was still attached to my ankle. Guessing that from the looks I am getting from strangers, that I should probably find some actual clothes that fit.

Every one of my surroundings are so new and exciting, I can hardly decide what I want to do first.

_Focus Call._

_Clothes._

I glance around at all the hot girls.

_Fuck!_

_Dude, get your head out of your pants._

Finally, I notice a clothing store that doesn't seem like it would be too expensive.

I walk inside and head straight to the jeans and grab a couple of different pairs.

Figuring I might as well live it up while I'm here.

Walking over to the shirts, not even looking at the price tag, I grab the nicest looking ones.

_Snazzy, Call._

_These California girls are going to be drooling all over you._

I grab a pair of shades as I take everything to the register to pay.

The cute blond instantly blushing when I flash her a wink.

_Yep, you definitely still got it. _

I take the bags and head out the door.

_Now to find a place to stay._

Wishing I had a map or something as I walk down the streets. Weaving in and out of the people I finally stumble upon a decent looking hotel.

Putting a cheesy smile on my face as I enter the lobby, hopeful they have rooms available.

_Yes, ma'am. I am from out of town and I need a room. _

_Im not actually sure for how long, but lets start with a week at first._

Thankful when she nods and hands me the key to my room and I head up the elevator.

Hurries into my room, slightly impressed with the suite she had given me.

I glance around and instantly its like the shower is calling my name.

_Time to clean up and shave. _

_Then you can go after the ladies, Call._

Snorts to myself at how cheesy I am sounding.

* * *

><p>A few hours pass and I finally crawl out of the big, comfy bed.<p>

Amazed at how much I missed sleeping in a bed.

I mean, the ground is fine as a wolf.

But, nothing beats a king size bed.

_Hell, I didn't even have a bed this big at home._

_I definitely must invest._

I grab my new black button down shirt and slip it on as I head for the door.

Anxious to get this night started.

I wave at the kind lady in the lobby and head outside to attempt to catch my first taxi.

_Couldn't be that hard..Could it?_

Boy, I was wrong.

_Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck you too! Stupid sons of bitches._

I finally give up and start walking down the street, looking for a bar or something with food and a good stiff drink.

* * *

><p><em>Chester's<em>

I tilt my head to the side as I look at the big, flashing neon on sign and walk inside.

The smell of burgers filling the air.

_Shit, this is better than walking twenty more miles._

Noticing they have a bar as I walk in, and head straight towards it.

_Ill take a double jack and coke please._

_Oh, and the biggest fucking cheeseburger you have, along with two orders of fries._

Laughs when the bartender nods, and looks at me like Im crazy.

But, I literally eat a horse right now.

Glances out of the corner of my eye when a red headed chick walks up to the bar and smiles my way.

Motions for the bartender to come over and I order another drink for her.

_Hi, Im Embry._

I flash her my best grin as she takes a seat next to me and introduces herself.

_Nice to meet you, Lacey._

"_You must not be from around here." she asks._

_What gave that away?_

"_Because, usually just regulars come in here." she said as she takes a drink._

_Well, yeah... You are right. Im from Washington. _

_First time in a city this big._

_I guess that's why I stick out. _

Thankful when my food comes and I begin shoving the food in my mouth.

I notice Lacey looking at me with wide eyes.

_Long trip._

"_Ive never in my life." she responded coyly._

I instantly look over at her with smirk.

_Me neither._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Chapter 2! Sorry It's been so long. Life gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed...and please REVIEW! What would you like to see Embry get into? <strong>


End file.
